Dyonne Mercer
by NaeNae1495
Summary: I can't believe this is happening to me. I should be worrying about school. Not how to kill the bastards that killed my mother. Sister fic. Strong Language
1. It all Changes

"Ma," I said as I saw her in the kitchen, "I gotta go to the bar tonight. I'm picking an extra shift."

"Ok, but you know I don't like you working at that club." Ma said

"I know, but I'm a 20 years old college student. I'm just bartending and need it to pay for tuition." I said really not wanting to have this conversation again.

"Uh huh. Anyway, we need some things for Thanksgiving so I'm going to the store. Do you wanna come with me?" She asked, walking towards the door.

"Yea, I need to get some things before I head to work." I replied, while grabbing my coat and following her out the door.

We get to the store and Mom starts scolding this little kid for stealing. I chuckle softly and head to the back looking for drinks. Mom follows after looking at hams. As I walk toward her we see two masked men run in with guns.

"Give me the money old man!" One said pointing the gun at the cashier.

Mom turns to me a puts one finger to her mouth to tell me to be quiet and puts her hand down telling me to duck. I make hand motions telling her to come to me, but she shakes her head. Before I can protest a gunshot rings out and we both gasp. A masked man comes around the corner and points his gun right at ma.

"God will forgive you for your sins." That's the last thing I hear my mom ever say before the gunman shot her in the chest.

I put my hand over my mouth to keep for sobbing aloud. I slowly back away, but I walk into something hard and turn around and see the other gunman. I try to run, but he grabs me and throws me toward his partner.

"Well, well, well, look what we got here. What a pretty little thing you are." Says the one who shot my mother while stroking my cheek

"Fuck you!" I reply while socking him in the face. He stumbles and I go to run, but the other guy grabs me and throws me to the floor. I land hard right next to mom.

"Stupid Bitch!"

The one punched gets up and points his gun at me. I turn my head towards mom and reach for her.

"Mom." I say hoarsely. I hear sirens and the last thing I see is the guy hit me with the butt of his gun before my world turns black.

_13 years ago_

_I am walking with my social worker Brooke, and with my stuffed kitty Sunshine, up to a nice looking house. Brooke knocked on the door and a friendly looking white lady with beautiful blonde hair opened the door._

"_Hey Brooke," she said._

"_Hello Evelyn"_

_Evelyn knelt down to me "And you must be Dyonne. It's a pleasure to meet you." She held out her hand for me to shake._

_I stared at it then hesitantly shook it with her free hand. "Hi." I whispered quietly_

"_Ok, Evelyn. I gotta run, but I trust you two will be ok." Brooke said_

"_We'll be fine." Evelyn said_

_Brooke left me standing there like a deer in headlights. _

"_Come inside." I kept Evelyn's hand as they walked inside. "Do you have brothers?" I shook my head. "Well, you have brothers now. Would you like to meet them?"_

_I stood debating her choices. I could say no, but then Ms. Evelyn might get mad at me, but if I said yes, the boys might hurt me. But they might be nice so I nodded my head._

_Evelyn smiled softly at me before walking upstairs to the hallway. "Boys get out here your sister is here."_

_As she said that four boys came into the hallway. The oldest looking one was white and looked about 15. He had short black hair and looked a little mean, but then he looked at me and smiled. The next one was black and he looked about 13, he was wearing a hat and had a book in his hand. The next one was also black and he was wearing fashionable clothes, he looked 11. The last one was white and had long dirty blonde hair, he looked 9._

_Evelyn addressed the boys. "Ok Boys, this is Dyonne. I expect you to make her feel welcomed while I finish dinner." They nodded and she walked downstairs to the kitchen._

_I watched her walk until I couldn't see her. I couldn't believe the nice lady I met just left me with these boys I don't know. I finally dragged my eyes from the kitchen door and looked at my new brothers. Everyone stood there silently until Bobby rolled his eyes and walked up to me. I took a step back scared for a second. He knelt down to me._

"_Hi sweetheart, it's nice to meet you. I'm Bobby." He held out his hand and I wasn't sure if I should trust him. People are fake and two-faced, but when he smiled I knew I could trust him._

_I took his hand. "Hi, I'm Dyonne." I whispered._

"_What a beautiful name. Would you like to meet the other guys?" He asked_

_I nodded my head and squeezed Sunshine. Bobby turned around a pointed as he spoke. "That bookworm right there is Jerry." Jerry smiled at me and I smiled right back. "The other one with no hair is Angel." Angel glared at Bobby then waved at me. "And the last one over there is Cracker Jack." The last boy glared a Bobby then slowly walked up to me._

"_My name is Jack. Don't listen to Bobby. We all try to ignore him. You're gonna be sharing a room with me. Is that ok?" I nodded "Would you like to see it?" I nodded again and took his hand as he led them to my new room._

_After I saw how awesome my room was it was time for dinner. As I walked downstairs with Jack, my new best friend, I saw Bobby and Angel helping set the table and Jerry helping Evelyn in the kitchen. I sat between Evelyn and Jack. Everyone was passing things around, talking and laughing while I stared at my plate. I used to get hit for doing things before being told to._

_Evelyn knew of my background and said to me. "It's ok to eat Dyonne. We're a family and no one here is gonna hurt you." I looked up at her with tears in my eyes. "You don't ever have to ask to eat ok?" I nodded my head and wiped my tears, while noticing everyone staring at me. Jack took my hand and squeezed it. I smiled at him and everyone else. I was finally home and I had a mother and brothers. Everything was gonna be alright._

I woke up in Jerry's guestroom with Jerry sitting by the bed.

"Jerry…" I said with tears in my eyes

"D, are you ok?"

I ignored his question "She's dead isn't she?"

Jerry didn't know what to say, he just nodded his head. I finally let the tears fall and curled up on the bed away from Jerry. He put his head in his hands not knowing what to do. I noticed Sunshine on the bed and took her and held her while I cried. I couldn't believe what had happened.


	2. They're Back

I can't believe I'm here right now. I'm standing in front of my mother's casket. I mean I know everyone dies, but I honestly thought she would live forever. The pastor is going on and on about some bullshit I could care less about. My brothers are here. Jerry is on my right with Camille, she is such a caring person, Bobby is next to Camille, and Jack is on my left. Jack's arm is around my shoulders and his tears are flowing freely, so I put my arm around his waist. Bobby is standing there stoic, but I can tell this is hard on him. Jerry has let a few tears go, but he hasn't been bawling. I myself refuse to cry. I cried when I woke up after she died and I haven't cried since. I'd rather focus my energy on music. Everyone knows Jack is a musician, but no one knows I write and sing. The only people who know-um knew were mom and Jack. He is the one that helped me start writing. I don't know why I never told the others, but I didn't. Wait a minute, where the hell is Angel? I focus back on the ceremony and realize it's over. Time to go back to Jerry's house, but I decide to walk around for a bit.

**Back at Jerry's house**

Jerry, Bobby, and Jack are outside talking. As I walk in I run into Green and Fowler.

"Hey Dyonne. I'm sorry about your mom. She was a great lady. How are you doing?" Says Green while he hugs me

I pull back "Thanks. I'm doing as expected." I always liked Green. Even though he was a cop, he always tried to look out for us. Fowler, well Fowler is a different story.

"Sorry to hear about you mom, but you still haven't gave your statement." And there he goes, ruining my good mood

"Look Flower Power, I just got back from my mother's funeral. I don't feel like giving you a fuckin statement right now." I glare. He smirks

"That's cute and all, but you still need to bring your pretty little ass down to the precinct." I step toward him prepared to tell him off when I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Green, take your bitch and leave my brother's house before I beat his ass." I turn and see Bobby

Green, trying to avoid problems "Ok, we're going. Sorry about him. You guys stay out of trouble." Him and Fowler leave.

"I haven't seen you in 5 years and when I do your about to fight an officer of the law." Bobby says while smirking. I ignore the comment and hug him. I didn't realize just how much a missed him until now. Bobby has always been Mr. Overprotective. "We're going to get who did this." He tells me and I believe him. We let go of each other and I jump into Jack's arms.

"Jackie! God, I missed you."

"I missed you too, Black Barbie." I laugh while hugging him. He gave me that nickname when I was 8 because I had an obsession with Barbies, but I always wanted them to be my skin color. So if I couldn't find a black Barbie, I would color the white ones.

"You really gotta stop calling me that. I'm 20 now." I say letting him go

"Damn, you are. When did that happen?" He asks mockingly

"Shut up!" I say hitting him

After we all catch up and everyone leaves Jerry's house, it's time to go to mom's. I drive my car and Jack rides with me while Bobby rides with Jerry. I love my car. It's a blue Chrysler 300 and it took me many shifts at the bar to pay off the loans. As we step on the porch to enter the house, I hear something that scares the hell outta me.

"Y'all ain't right leaving me out here in the cold like this." I jump and grab Jack's arm

Bobby walked over to him "Yo, little brother! You asshole!"

Angel stood up "l missed my plane. Get over here."

They hugged. While me and Jack stood to the side. He looked at me "You missed our mother's funeral too, jarhead." I said while hugging him

Jack walked over and said "You shaved off the Afro, huh? "

Angel smiled "Cracker Jack, I haven't seen you in forever." He hugged him.

We all entered the house. The boys froze at seeing everything was the same. Bobby then started giving out sleeping arrangements "I'm gonna get some sleep. Jack, you take your and Dyonne's old room. Angel, take yours. I'm gonna sleep in Mom's room." We all go our separate ways. Jack and I get to our room.

Jack says "I can't believe you don't have your own room." Putting his stuff on the ground and laying on his bed

"Yea, I couldn't change it. I like it this way." I reply then I walk out to change into my pj's. When I get to the bathroom I hear Bobby in there crying. I knew he would break down eventually. I leave and wait until he exits. When he does I go in and change. By the time I come out in my tank top and basketball shorts with my hair in a ponytail, Bobby is in sitting on the floor at the foot of Jack's bed. I lay on my bed with my head near the foot of the bed and my songbook writing.

"You still have those pictures." Bobby says seeing my wall with pictures of everyone, at least one with each of my brothers.

"I wouldn't think of ever getting rid of them." I reply

"Since when do you play piano?" Bobby asks seeing some pictures of me from a talent show I entered 2 years ago

"For a while now. I needed an outlet." That's all I said. Jack looked at me, but I shook my head because I knew he wanted to say more.

Jeremiah leaning against the doorframe "Look at y'all."

"What?" Bobby asks

"Nothing man, just happy to see y'all." Jerry said

Next thing we see is Angel walking down the stairs all dressed up.

"Where are you going?" Jack asks

"Nowhere, I'm just going outside for some air." Angel said

"You're full of shit, man. You can smell that ass from down the street, huh?" Bobby says and Jack starts laughing

"What are talking about man?" Angel asks, acting stupid

"You know exactly what I'm talking about with La Vida Loca." Bobby answers

"She got a boyfriend." Jerry added

"She's got hard dick in her right now. She's screaming somebody else's name, and the last thing she's doing is thinking about your black ass. Leave it alone man." Bobby says causing everyone to laugh

"What is wrong with y'all? I told you I ain't going to see that girl and I'm not." Angel says getting angry

"Whatever Angel. Go if you want, but you better not bring that girl to this house." I told him

"Why?" He counters with a chuckle

I reply not seeing anything funny about it, "I've been staying here, cleaning up, helping pay bills, and buying groceries. Since mom is gone this is arguably my house and I can't stand that bitch. So Don't. Bring. Her. Here." Everyone is laughing but me. Angel just leaves without another word

Bobby looks at me "What happened?"

"I was at the mall and she was trying to clown me and my friends in Spanish. What she didn't know was that I spoke Spanish thanks to my half Hispanic bastard father. Anyway, I told her to back off but she refused and tried to punk me by getting in my face. I pushed her, she punched me and before I got a hit in security dragged us out. So, I owe that skank a beat down." I finish making my brothers laugh at me.

"Damn. How much trouble your ass get in while we were gone?" Jack asks and Bobby and Jerry look at me. Bobby wondering the same thing and Jerry wondering if I will tell them. I freeze for a second

"Don't worry about it. We have to meet with Mom's layer tomorrow. So everyone whose name isn't Jackie needs to leave because I'm tired. Thank you and I love you lots." I respond putting my book away and climbing under the covers. Everyone says goodnight.


	3. La Vida Loca

I wake up at 7:00 in the morning to start breakfast. I get up and brush my teeth and wash my face before heading down to the kitchen. 30 minutes later Jack comes down to help.

"Hey D?" Jack asks

"Yea?" I kinda know what he is about to say

"Why won't you tell the others about your music?" And there it is

"I don't know. You're the musician in the family. Plus, then they might want to know where I preform and I'm not about to tell Mr. Big Brother Bobby that I work in a bar."

"I understand, but I just didn't want you to be ashamed because you are awesome." He hugs me and I hug him back

"Thanks Jackie."

"Anytime, I wish you would join my band. We would be awesome then." He and I laugh

"I told you I'm not gonna spend my time on a bus with a bunch dudes doing…" My sentence trails off as I hear Bobby and Angel yelling. I look at Jack and he just shrugs. I was gonna leave it alone until I heard a voice that makes my blood boil.

"Loco Ono ain't staying in this house." I hear Bobby say

"Bobby! Cállate pendejo (Shut up Asshole)!" I know Angel did not bring her into this house. I look at Jack and then storm out of the kitchen into the living room with Jack behind me.

"What the hell is going on?" I scream standing next to Bobby in front of the stairs where Angel and Sophie are. Angel is looking scared, Bobby is looking smug, and Sophie is just standing there.

"Well, Angel decided La Vida Loca is gonna stay here." I whip my head from Bobby to look at Angel.

"Excuse me? Did we not have this conversation last night? But not only have you bought this trick into mom's house, but she's staying here? Hell no! Angel take her out of here." I tell him completely serious

"Dyonne calm down please." Angel tries to reason

"This is Angel's house too." Adds Sophie

"Did we ask you to talk? You don't speak. This is a Mercer family conversation. You stay out of it." I tell her pointing my finger at her.

"Can we please just please talk about this?" Angel asks

"No, we can't. Get La Vida Loca out of here." Bobby says and he and Angel start to argue. I tune them out as I see Sophie walking down the stairs in front of me

"Your brother is such a maldito bastardo (motherfucking bastard)." I soon as she said that all I saw was red. I got all the way in her face.

"A puta's (Whore's) opinion doesn't matter." She slaps me and my head whips to the side. Bobby and Angel stop arguing and all eyes are on me and Sophie. I whip my head back to face her.

"You are definitely gonna regret that." I slap her and she stumbles back. Before I can go at her again Bobby grabs me and Angel grabs her.

"Alright that's enough." Bobby says. We are still clawing for each other. "I said that's enough!" When Bobby screams I freeze and I'm immediately thrown into a flashback.

_15 years ago_

_I was sitting on the stairs watching my parents go at it like always. I sat there while clutching Sunshine with tears running down my face._

"_You stupid whore! I know you were with that nigga last night." My father yelled, and then he threw my mother against the wall. She fell and started crawling toward me._

"_I wasn't with him you jealous idiot! It's called work, something your lazy ass wouldn't know anything about!" My mother yelled as she reached me and picked me up. She ran with me to her room with my father running behind us. She reached her room and slammed the door and locked it. She pulled me into the corner of the room and hugged me as my father beat on the door._

"_Open the fucking door! Right now, bitch!" My father kept screaming as he punched and kicked the door. I sat with my mom in the corner sobbing loudly._

"_Go away Darnell!" My mom screamed. After a few minutes the noise died down. I couldn't hear my father on the other side of the door. My mom got up and put me in her closet. She squatted down to talk to me. _

"_Ok sweetie, mommy needs you to stay in this closet until I tell you. I love you very much." She said to me as she kissed my forehead and closed the door. She didn't know she left it open a bit and I could see through. She walked up to her and opened it. As soon as she opened it, she was met with a fist._

"_You thought I left." My father chuckles and kicks my mom in the stomach. "You thought you could go around and screw whoever you want. I won't be with a whore." He kicks her again and she spits out blood. She gets up and stares him down._

"_Fine, I cheated. Are you satisfied or are you gonna continue to bitch and moan? Maybe if you had done you're job, I wouldn't have to screw other niggas." After she said that he punched her in the face again. "Is that all you got? You think you're a man now? Just because you hit a woman."_

"_Enough." My father says and I can see him getting fed up with her, but she wasn't listening._

"_Enough? Enough what? What are you gonna do? Hit me again? Do it! That's the only way you are a man! Nigga please, I'd…" _

"_I said, ENOUGH!" My father yells, cutting my mom off, and he runs into my mom. She grasps his shirt and falls to the ground. Only then did I make out the knife in his hand with my mother's blood all over it._

I'm standing frozen in the middle of the living room with Bobby holding me. Thinking of my first mother's death, brings chills down my spine and I need to get out of here.

"Let go of me." I say to Bobby hoarsely, trying to stop my tears.

"What?" He asks

"LET GO!" I scream and he lets go of me. I fall to the floor with my head down trying to regain control of myself. My brothers rush over to me to help me, but I put my hand up stopping them in their tracks.

"I'm fine." I slowly get up and see the concerned faces of Bobby, Jerry, Angel, and Jack. I walk past them up the stairs and when I reach the top I turn around. "I'm going to change for the meeting with mom's lawyer." I turn my attention to Sophie and point at her. "When I get done, I want her gone." I don't wait for a reply, I just run upstairs.

When I get to my room, I go to my closet to get dressed. I pull out jeans, a red v neck shirt and my black jacket. As I go to leave my room, Bobby walks in.

I sigh "Yes Bobby?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok." He says

"I'm fine. I just had a little flashback." I answer

"About what?" He asks walking until he is in front of me

"About my biological mom's death, you said what my father said before he killed her" I reply, not looking at him

He tilts my chin up to look at him "I'm sorry, Sweetheart. I had no idea." He hugs me

"It's ok. Plus, I'm pissed I got stopped from beating that skank's ass again." I say and we laugh "Now get out because I have to get dressed and we need to meet with mom's lawyer." He nods

"Ok. Hurry your ass." He says and leaves

Once he closes the door, I sigh and reach for my notebook. I write down a couple of lyrics before getting dressed and heading downstairs. I know the search for mom's killers is gonna begin.


	4. Coming Clean

I sat between Bobby and Jack as Mom's lawyer goes over all her will. I wasn't really listening to what he was saying. This just really hammers in the fact that she is gone. I can't handle that, I only spoke up when I heard Jack.

"So how much do we get?" Jack asks, Bobby leaned over me to smack him

"Jackie!" I hiss

"It's just the contents of your mother's safety deposit box." The lawyer says "I'll let you go through it." Then he leaves

Bobby opened it up and started moving stuff around. He started to hand out papers, Jack, Jerry, and I got our birth certificates. I read mine over and threw it on the table.

"What's wrong?" Jack asks

"I already know everything about my parents. My biological mom was a whore and my dad was a bastard." I answered

My biological mom's name was Rachelle Dunbar and my father's name was Darnell Johnson. She slept with everything that walks and he beat on her whenever he felt like it. His anger got the best of him when I was 5 and he killed her, not knowing a watched the whole thing. He got sent to prison for life when I told the police that daddy killed mommy.

"Here it is." Bobby says, with some clip of money in his hand

We gathered around Bobby when we saw the money. He gave three to Jerry and Angel and gave me two.

"What about me?" Jack asks, seeing he got nothing

Bobby looked through the box and gave him one of mom's necklaces.

"Here you go, sweetheart. This will look nice on you." Bobby says, and everyone laughs

"Let's go. I got something I want to show y'all." Jerry says

As we follow him out, I stop Jack and give him the money while taking mom's necklace from him. We smile at each other and he puts his arm around my shoulder while we follow the boys out.

Jerry brings us to this rundown vacant building. This is his big dream. It looks like a house for crackheads to me, but he is my brother and if this is his dream I won't discourage him. Not everyone feels that way….

"Jack!" Jerry says when he sees Jack peeing on the floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is this the master suite? Am I making the property value go down?" Jack asked

I laugh so hard that I almost fall over. Jack is always doing stupid shit. Later that night, Bobby decides we need a drink and we should go to a bar. The bar I work at. Oh god.

My brothers walk in with me trailing behind them. Johnny sees them and me and waves at us.

"Hey Johnny, let me get some shots for my brothers and a soda for my sister." Bobby says, Johnny looks at me and I nod.

My brothers have like 2 rounds and Jack is already tipsy.

"Jack drinks Jack, Jack drinks Jack, Jack drinks Jack." I'm laughing, Angel looks pissed, Jerry and Bobby are just shaking their heads.

"That's yo brother." Jerry tells Bobby. Bobby just nods his head

"Jack licks ass crack and ball sack." Bobby says

"Jack doesn't lick ass crack and ball sack. Jack likes boobs. Jacks got fans. Jacks got a lot of fans." Jack replies and I throw my head back laughing so hard.

"Shut up man." Angel says. When he says that I see Brittany, she is a good friend of mine and we work shifts together. I haven't told her that my brothers don't know I work here so I try to duck so she doesn't see me, but my luck is never that good.

"Dyonne! Hey girl." Brittany says and she rushes to the table.

"Hi Brit." I say getting up to hug her. I see my brothers eyeing me.

"I'm sorry about your mom. She was always so sweet to me when I came over." I nod my head. "So are these your brothers?"

"Yep. That's Bobby, Jeremiah, Angel, and Jack." I answer. They mumble a collective "Hi."

"You guys must be so proud of her. I mean she is in college, pays her tuition with the money she earns working here with me." I see everyone, but Jack look at me surprised. "Not to mention what an incredible singer she is. I love her performances here." Everyone's mouths drop open again, all but Jack.

"Yea, they're proud." I say gritting my teeth. Before she says anything else, Johnny comes over and tells her to get back to work. We say our goodbyes and I reluctantly sit back down at the table waiting for the lectures to begin.

"What the hell did she mean working here with her?" Bobby angrily asks

"Since when do you sing?" Angel asks

"This is the job that had mom all worried." Jerry says, more to himself

_Damn,_ I think. "Ok, yes I work here, but I use it to pay tuition. Mom didn't have the money and I already had enough loans to pay off from my car. So, I started bartending here." I reply

"Well, you're not working here anymore." Bobby says. Here we go with Mr. Overprotective

"Actually I am. Are you gonna pay for my tuition, car insurance, gas, and food." Silence "I didn't think so." I yell toward Johnny "Secrets out. Bring me a strawberry daiquiri."

"What about you singing?" Asks Angel. Damn, I thought they would have forgotten that.

"What about it?" I ask irritated. Johnny brings me my daiquiri. "Thanks."

"Do you sing? Are you any good?" Bobby asks

"Ask Jack." Is all I say

"Jack you knew!" Bobby yells at him.

"Yea. She came to visit me one summer and I heard her playing on a piano after one of my shows. She's good." Jack answers

**2 years ago**

**Jack's band has just finished performing and they rocked the house. He thinks he did extra well because his sister was here to visit and see him perform. As he exited the dressing room to get his sister and leave, he hears someone playing the piano and singing.**

_Lay your head on my pillow  
Here you can be yourself  
No one has to know what you are feelin'  
No one but me and you_

**Jack hears the most divine voice singing "Diary" by Alicia Keys.(AN: I don't own either thing.)**

_I won't tell your secrets  
Your secrets are safe with me  
I will keep your secrets  
Just think of me as the pages in your diary  
_

**Jack rounds the corner, not believing his eyes when he sees Dyonne on the piano singing.**

_I feel such a connection  
Even when you're far away  
Oooh baby if there is anything that you fear  
Call 489 4608 and I'll be here_

**As Jack watched her, he saw how in tuned she was with the music.**

_I won't tell your secrets  
Your secrets are safe with me  
I will keep your secrets  
Just think of me as the pages in your diary_

**He can't believe his best friend didn't tell him that she plays the piano, not to mention can sing.**_  
_

_Only we know what is talked about, baby boy  
I don't know how you could be driving me so crazy  
Baby when you're in town  
Why don't you come around?  
I'll be the loyalty you need  
You can trust me, boy  
_

_**Jack watches as her face lights up as she sings the song.**_

_I won't tell your secrets  
Your secrets are safe with me  
I will keep your secrets  
Just think of me as the pages in your diary_**She closes her eyes by the last line of the song and opens them when she hears clapping. When she sees Jack she blushes.**

"**My black Barbie, why have you never told me you play piano and sing?" Jack asks as he goes to sit next to her**

"**I don't know. I was embarrassed I guess." She says**

"**You shouldn't be because you were awesome." Jack tells her**

"**Really?" He nods "I wish I could write my own songs, I mean I love Alicia Keys, but I kinda wanna perform my own music."**

"**Let's make a deal: I'll help you start the writing process if you think of maybe joining my band."**

"**I'll think about it, but your band mates are gross. You should upgrade." They both laugh as we leave the club**

"How come you never told?" Jerry asks

"I don't know. I just didn't. Sorry, if your feelings are hurt." I say

"It's ok." They say. Bobby gives me a hug.

After our little heart to heart, Johnny says he knows something that could help us find out who killed mom. Jerry and Bobby begin to argue and Jerry leaves because he thinks we should leave it to police. That's such bullshit. Half the cops in Detroit are crooked and the rest wouldn't care about an old woman getting shot up. All I know is that we're about to raise some hell in the streets of Detroit.

"That's loaded little brother." Bobby tells Angel as he hands him a gun.

"You carry the gas Cracker Jack." Bobby says to Jack as he gives him the gas tank.

"We're doing the gas thing?" Jack asks

"Yes we're doing the gas thing." Mocked Bobby

"You can have the crowbar sis." Bobby tries to hand it to me

I shake my head "Don't freak out, ok?" They nod their heads and I pull out my 9mm from my waist.

"Where the hell you get a gun?" Bobby yells at me

"You said you wouldn't freak out." I tell them agitated "I live here in case you forgot and after a friend was mugged I got some protection. I'm a big girl and I know how to use it." They nod their heads letting it go. Bobby gives the crowbar to Jack

We enter the building, screaming and pointing guns at everyone.

"Hands in the air! Detroit police!" Bobby and Angel yell

"Sit your asses down!" I yell with Jack walking behind me

Bobby and Angel pin the dude to his seat and Jack pours gasoline on him. I'm watching the group of kids on the couch.

"I said sit your ass down!" I tell the chick standing up

"But its warm right here." She replies, she is annoying

"Look Bitch, you're working my last nerve. Now sit yo ass down before I yank that weave right out of your head." I tell her and she sits her ass down. I listen in on Bobby and Angel

"Which one of your boys shot up the liquor store on 104th Street?" Angel asks

"That shit was counterfeit as a motherfucker. Ain't nobody playing ball when that shit when down." Dude says

"How do you know no one was playing basketball if you weren't there?" Bobby asks

"Those people were shot at 11 and they turn the court lights out at 10." Dude replies

Bobby looks at his watch then tells him to get his ass out. We start leaving with dude and I know Bobby wants to see when the court lights go out.

We get to court and the lights are still on.

"It's 10:02 and these fucking lights are still on." Bobby says "Let's pop this motherfucker right now." Jack and I look at each other. I motion for him to do something.

"Ease up Bobby." Jack tells Bobby

"Shut up Jack." Is his only reply as him and Angel start dragging the dude.

"Wait! They gonna turn off." Dude tries to reason

"You fuckin lied to me." Bobby says. I turn and see the lights went out.

"Bobby!" I yell, trying to get his attention. Jack turns around and sees it too.

"Bobby!" We yell together and he finally turns around.

"You're lucky." Bobby tells the dude and Angel let the dude go.

We get to the house and Bobby starts talking about how it's a questionable kill. I see Sophie and Angel heading upstairs and I cringe. Bobby also says tomorrow we're going to the liquor store to see the tape. I just go to my room. I don't wanna go back to the place that will have forever been the place I lost my mom. _Tomorrow is gonna fuckin suck, _I think before I fall asleep.


	5. Breathing

I'm leaning on Bobby's car, waiting for Jerry to arrive so we can watch the videotape of mom's death. I'm 110% against this idea because I really don't feel like watching what I lived through. I gotta suck it up though because I wanna find the bastards that did this. Jerry gets here and we walk into the store and ask the owner if we can see the tape. Before he plays it, Jack stands by me and grabs my hand. I look at him and smile, he squeezes my hand. The video begins to play and I freeze. I see mom and I entering the store we go our separate ways and then when we meet up in the back I see the robbers come in. Tears start rolling down my face when I see myself trying to get mom to come over to me, but she refuses.

"It doesn't add up. He already has the money." I hear Bobby say

When the robbers make their way to the back, I see mom standing to look at them. I want to tell her to run, but I know it won't change anything. As soon as those bastards shoot her, Jack turns from the video, Angel closes his eyes, Bobby has a tear rolling down his face, and Jerry has to take deep breaths. I squeeze Jack's hand when I see the robbers coming toward me. He turns around and wraps his arm around me. I smirk slightly when I see myself punch dude in the face, but I quickly get pissed when I see dude pistol whip me.

Bobby and Angel question the owner about witnesses and find out the cops talked to one dude more than the others. The witness hangs at the courts or the gym.

"They set mom up. They set her up." Bobby says as we run to the gym.

"Who would want to kill the sweetest lady in the world?" Jack asks

"That's what I plan to find out." Bobby says

We enter the gym and there is a basketball game going on. I don't what the hell Bobby wants to do, but I know his ass is probably gonna wing it.

"What's the plan Bobby?" I ask

"We're winging it." He answers. Of course we are.

"We always wing it." Says Jerry

"We're gonna get killed." Jack says

"What you mean 'we' white boy?" Angel asks

I hit him upside the head, but I can't help but laugh a little. I see Bobby walk onto the basketball and grab the basketball and start fooling around. I shake my head and I'm glad to see Jerry walk on the court after him. The basketball teams gather around Bobby and before I knew it he had his gun out asking questions. I put my hands on my hips and scan the crowd. I see a skinny black dude getting up and exiting the gym. I go to grab Jack, but he already sees and we take off running.

We go out the door and see the kid.

"Hey kid." Jack says, and the kid takes off running

"No running in the halls" Jack says and I laugh at him.

I see the kid close to the door and know he is gonna make it out. He runs to the door, but something blocks his path and Jack and I grab him. The door opens and it's Angel.

"Let go of me!" Dude says

"You got something to tell me youngster?" Angel asks

"I'm gonna go tell Bobby and Jerry. You got this Jack?" I ask

"I'm good." He says

I jog back up the hall into the gym. I see Bobby and Jerry in the middle of a bunch of pissed off players. I make eye contact with Jerry and wave him over.

I see Bobby drop the ball and say "Thanks for all your help. You've all been upstanding citizens. Enjoy the rest of your game."

We get back to Angel, Jack, and mystery dude.

"Bobby, meet Keenon. Something tells me he was on his way to deliver a message." Angel says

"What's his name Keenon?" Bobby ask

"Damian. He's my brother." Keenon says

"No shit. These are my brothers." Bobby says

I almost laugh at the look on Keenon's face

"Naw, dawg. He's my real brother."

"Yea, these are my real brothers. You got Jack, Angel, and Jeremiah. Oh, and that's my sister Dyonne." I wave

Keenon still looks like he doesn't believe him, but he doesn't say anything. Bobby takes his bag and finds his address.

"Does he live with you?" Bobby asks

"Yea, but I aint saying shit else."

"I wouldn't sell out my brothers out either." Angel adds

As we go to leave, Jerry grabs the chain around Keenan's neck.

"What is that aluminum?" Jerry asks

"Shit doesn't even spin." Jack says

"Leave him alone." I get behind those two and push them towards the door.

Bobby, Angel, Jack, and I are waiting in the car for Damian. Jerry had to take the girls to gymnastics. I lay my head on Jack's lap and listen to him sing.

"It's him. It's him!" Jack says

We all jump out the car and run towards the building Damian just went in. I see him close to the elevators and we run toward him.

"Hey Damian!" Bobby says, and when dude looks back Bobby pulls out his gun.

"What the hell Bobby?" I say to him

"Why you always pulling guns out and shit man?" Angel adds

We chase Damian to the elevators, but we're too late. Bobby tells me and Jack to wait and see where it stops as him and Angel run up the stairs. I'm sitting there watching the numbers 3…..4…5….6…..

"Six." I say

Jack and I open the door and yell up to Bobby and Angel.

"SIX!" We scream. We see Bobby look down and keep running. We go wait outside. When Bobby and Angel come out I found out Damian "fell" from the sixth floor. We promised to call the ambulance if he told us what we needed to know. That's how we found ourselves at a restaurant downtown. We walk in and see the two dudes at the bar.

"There they are." Jack says and points.

"Put your damn hand down Jack." Bobby says

Next thing I know shots are being fired and we're ducking while following the dudes out of the dudes out of the restaurant. When we get outside Jack fires at them with the shotgun at the back of their car.

"You go girl." Bobby tells Jack and we jump into Bobby's car.

We're following the dudes in Bobby's car and we can't see shit. Snow is everywhere and Bobby aint got no chains so we sliding all over the road. Bobby hits a sharp turn and we hit alongside of a car parked.

"Shit! I scraped the whole side of my fucking car!" Bobby says

"Fuck your car Bobby! Be careful, dumbass!" I scream at him

"And are you gonna get these guys before you kill us?" Jack asks

"You two sit down and put you seat belts on." Bobby says

We are going after the guys and they start shooting at us. Bobby asks for the shotgun, but it's out if shells, so Angel puts the cannon out the window and starts pull out some shots.

"Get 'em Angel. Get that motherfucker." Bobby says

Bobby makes another sharp turn and Angel almost falls out the window. Jack has to pull him back in. Angel drops the gun between the seats when he gets back in.

"Shit, I dropped the gun." Angel says, while looking.

"What!" Bobby screams as more shots are being popped off at us.

"I found it." Angel says

Angel pops a few off and I know he gets the driver because the car starts swerving and it flips over.

"Damn Angel." I say

We drive a little ways behind the car and stop. Everyone jumps out, but Bobby tells Jack and me to stay by the car. I could Bobby and Angel beating the shit out if those guys and every punch I immediately flashed to getting hit by that gunman. I end up grabbing Jack's hand and squeezing it hella tight. Before he could say anything, shots are fired as Bobby and Angel kill the gunman. I start to hyperventilate because I think of when mom got shot.

"Breathe babe." Jack tells me and he leads me to the car.

"What's wrong with her?" Bobby asks as he enters the car

"I don't know. She started hyperventilating. D, I need you to breathe for me." Jack says

"Angel you drive." Bobby says to Angel and he jumps in the backseat. He takes me into his arms and I lay my head onto his chest. "Hey sweetheart, I need you to breathe for me right now." I nod my head, but can't get control of my breathing.

"Ok, listen to my breathing. Follow me, inhale and exhale." Bobby says to me as I feel his chest rising and falling. I'm so focused on breathing right, that I didn't notice we were at the house. After a few minutes, I had calmed down.

"You ok?" Bobby asks and I nod "What happened?"

"I don't know. I started thinking of mom's shooting and I couldn't breathe. I'm ok now, though. Thanks Bobby."

"Anytime, sweetheart." He tells me and he hugs me.

I notice Jack and Angel are still in the car looking worried. I rub Angel's head and Jack's shoulder. "I promise I'm ok."

We get out of the car and I hug everyone. I know I scared Jack because he stayed by me. My phone rings and I see its Brittany.

"Hey gurl!" I say, surprising feeling better

"Dyonne, where are you? You are performing in like an hour." I stop walking toward the house and Jack stops with me

"What!" I say

"It's Friday night and you signed up. I can't wait to hear what you're singing. You told me it was going to be something you wrote this time. Johnny is gonna be pissed if you don't come because there is a house full."

"Dammit. Ok, I'll be there." I say and hang up. I sigh heavily and notice Jack staring at me. "I have a performance tonight."

"That's awesome. Why are you not excited?" Jack asks

"I am. I just forgot I had it tonight. How am I supposed to get away from Bobby and Angel?"

"Why do you need to get away from us?" I turn around and see Bobby and Angel. _Fucking perfect,_ I think.

My mind is blank with an excuse and maybe they won't want to come. "I have a performance in an hour."

"Where?" Angel asks

"At the bar, where I work." I say in a duh voice

"Alright, let's go." Bobby says and I take a sharp inhale of breath

"What? You guys don't have to come." I try to reason

"And miss out on your performance? Cracker Jack's the only one to hear you sing. I want to hear you so let's go." Bobby says and I know I'm not getting out of this.

"Hold on. I have to run inside and get my stuff." I run inside and grab my black leggings, blue long shirt, cropped black jacket, and heels. I almost leave, but I grab my songbook because I still need to pick a song on my way over. I run out the house and we pile into Bobby's car. As soon as I enter, Brittany drags me from my brothers and I'm taken backstage to get ready.

I have my song picked, outfit on, eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss. My hair is done in soft curls to my shoulder. I look from behind the curtain and see my brothers at the bar because all the tables in front are taken. I hear my name being called and Brittany wishes me. I walk onto the stage…


	6. Letting it Out

I'm peeking out from behind the curtain when my name is called. I straighten up and take deep breaths. I can't believe I'm about to perform in front of my brothers and a bar full of people, but I am. I look at Brittany and she smiles and gives me a thumbs up. I smile back and walk on stage. I see my brothers and I'm surprised to see Jeremiah there. _Someone must have called him_, I think. I sit on the bench by the keyboard and adjust the mic stand. I begin the intro to my song. (AN: I don't own the song "Hurt" or Christina Aguilera.)

**Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
You told me how proud you were but I walked away  
If only I knew what I know today**

I look into the crowd and all my brothers look shocked. Even Jack, and he has heard me perform before.

**I would hold you in my arms  
I would take the pain away  
Thank you for all you've done  
Forgive all your mistakes  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To hear your voice again  
Sometimes I want to call you but I know you won't be there**

I focus on memories of my mom. I started writing this the day she died, Jack told me the best way to write songs was to write from the heart.

**I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you  
Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit  
Sometimes I just want to hide 'cause it's you I miss  
You know it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this**

Tears start to flow from my eyes.

**Would you tell me I was wrong?  
Would you help me understand?  
Are you looking down upon me?  
Are you proud of who I am?  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To have just one more chance  
To look into your eyes and see you looking back**

**I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself  
If I had just one more day, I would tell you how much that  
I've missed you since you've been away**

I close my eyes and just let my emotions seep through.

Oh, it's dangerous  
It's so out of line to try to turn back time

**I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself**

By hurting you

I finish my last line and do my outro. When my finger hits the last key, I hear a roar of applause. I open my eyes and see everyone standing up and clapping. I wipe my tears, stand up, and take a bow. I see my brothers and wink at them. I walk off stage and I'm immediately pulled into a bear hug by Brittany.

"D! That was awesome! You had me crying. Messed up my makeup you ass." Brittany says and we both laugh

"Thanks. And I'm sorry about your makeup, but maybe you shouldn't wear so much." I respond

"Maybe you should shut the hell up!" She says and I stick my tongue out at her.

"Whatever." I say

"Alright. I gotta go because I got to meet up with a hottie at the bar, but you rock. I can't wait for your next performance. Love you." She says and kisses my cheek before walking away

"Love you, too." I say. I stand there for a second just soaking it in.

"Is that our baby sister? Because I think that's a superstar." I turn around with a big smile on my face when I hear Jerry's voice and see the guys

"So…a superstar huh?" I smirk walking toward guys

"Well, that's what I thought before you turned around and I saw your face." Angel says

"Ha, Ha. But a superstar could be promising, I mean going around the country, having photo shoots, not to mention all the hot male groupies looking for…." I tease before Bobby cuts me off

"An ass whooping." Bobby finishes

"Shut up." I say before I pull them in for a hug "Never that I would say this, but I'm glad you guys were here."

"I never thought you could actually sing. You rocked the house" Bobby says and Jerry and Angel nod their heads

"Thanks guys." I say before I start walking toward the back to get my stuff. "Ok, let's go home."

As my brothers lead the way from the back to leave, Jack stops me.

"You really did do great, Barbie. Mom would be so proud of you." He tells me and I nod my head and close my eyes as tears slip out. He pulls me in for a hug and we follow the guys out to the car and go home.

* * *

Sorry guys. I know this is short, but the holidays wore me down a bit. My mom had surgery and I've been taking care of her. I promise my next update will be longer. Thanks for putting up with me. Review please


	7. Bad Feelings

It's the day after my wonderful performance and as soon as everyone is up and moving, we are greeted with Green and Fowler knocking on the door. Bobby had turn Sophie run and get him something to cover his dog bites; she presented him with Mom's robe. As soon I saw Fowler, I could tell this trip wouldn't be a good one. Fowler tries to tell Bobby he found his hair on one of the contract killers.

"Fake." I coughed, Fowler sent me a glare

"You know when I'll know you got my hair off a dead body, right? When I hear the jailhouse doors close behind me, girls." Bobby says

"Fine, tell me what they told you. You think they were hired to kill Evelyn?" Green asked

"Wait, Green, how do you go from petty thug to contract killer?" Angel asks "And if they were professional shooters, like you say, they'd have never told us who they were working for. Even if they got one hell of an ass whooping."

"You think you pretty cute huh? Everybody thinks their cute until I bust them in the mouth." Fowler tells Angel as he walks toward him.

"You gonna bust me in my mouth?" Angel says as he gets up. I know I need to deflate this situation. Before Fowler gets to Angel I step in front of him

"You need to cool your jets McFlower Power and back away from my brother. You don't have any evidence so if you're done asking questions; you need to get the hell out my momma's house." I tell him, looking directly at him. I can feel Angel's anger from behind me. Before someone can say anything else, Green grabs Fowler back.

"Stop. Look, Bobby, if you got something, you give it to me. And if I can, I will run with it. Don't take on Detroit by your damn self. You keep knocking on the devil's door long enough, somebodys gonna answer you."

When Green and Fowler leave, I go upstairs to get dressed. When I come down stairs, I hear Angel and Sophie fighting with Bobby antagonizing as usual. I'm standing by the stairs listening to them.

"She's so La Vida Loca." Bobby says

"Shut up, Bobby. Don't start with that crap." Sophie says

"Don't go there please." Adds Angel

"You said this time was gonna be different." Sophie says getting teary eyed.

"Ay, mami you're breaking mi corazon." Bobby says and Jack and I smirk. Sophie walks away

"I thought you were a tough guy." I tell Angel and he glares at me. I put my hands up in defense and miserably fail at trying to keep the smirk off my face

"You know, it's a real shame that little Jackie and Superstar are the only ones down to ride." Bobby says as he grabs his coat "Tell your big sister goodbye guys. Let's go." He says and exits the house

I'm walking beside Jack "Bye Angelique." I tell him and walk toward the open door with Jack trailing behind him

"She's addicted to what Angel's dick did." Jack says and we both laugh as we leave the house.

We get to the killer's house and we search their shit. We find guns and a camera. We take everything back to mom's house and around the time we arrive Jerry shows up.

"Look how y'all doing mama's house." Jerry says and I feel bad because I know she would be pissed if she saw it now.

"Hey Sophie, why don't you make yourself useful and clean some of this shit up?" I say

"Fuck you Dyonne." She says

"Hey, Bobby. That's mom and her lawyer, he said he only met her once." Jack says and Bobby and I crowd around the camera.

"Where the hell you been?" Bobby asks Angel as he walks in

"Following up on some new leads." He answers looking at Jerry and I know I can't possibly be the only one to see that look thrown at Jerry.

Bobby asks Jerry if he wants to come and Jerry says someone needs to look out for us clowns and I guess he was right. We break into the house and Jack finds the lawyer's computer.

"I found his calendar. You don't think "EM" stands for Evelyn Mercer, do you?" Jack asks

"Good job." Bobby says

"He met with her before she died." Angel says and everyone looks at me. Before I can respond I hear someone screaming from outside.

"Angel!"

"Your girlfriend's here." Bobby says

"She's crazy, man." Angel says

"Well, go shut her up then." Jack says

"Angel! Angel, come out! I see you in the window!" She is doing all that screaming and honking the horn. This bitch is gonna get us caught.

"Y'all come with me. This bitch is crazy." Angel says and we exit the house

"There's robbers in the house!" She is screaming.

Angel walks to her and starts to drag her away. She pulls herself from him and stops with her back to me and Angel facing me.

"Let me go! Your ass is gonna get arrested!" She says

"Sophie shut up and stop screaming." Angel tells her, but she won't stop. She begins to scream and cuss him out in Spanish. I've so had enough of her shit.

"Hey Sophie!" I yell and she turns around

"What Dyonne?" I don't reply I just punch her dead in her face and Angel catches her before she falls.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Angel asks me

"The bitch wouldn't shut up so I knocked her out so you could put her in the car." I tell him "No need to thank me." I smirk at him

I turn around and see Bobby hitting the lawyer in his stomach and ask him questions. I hear the man say he had a "social" relationship with mom. I walk over to Bobby, Jack, and Jerry.

"Wait, you were the guy mom was seeing?" I ask him and he nods his head

"You knew she was seeing someone?" Jerry asks

"Yep. She tried to "sneak out" at night and be back before I notice. I didn't know it was him. I'm not stupid; I mean I did the same thing when you guys were living in the house. " I say

Bobby apologizes to the man and we walk up to Angel with the knocked out-Sophie in his arms.

"What happened to her?" Bobby asks

"Your little sister happened." Angel answers angrily and all eyes are on me. I try to look as innocent as possible

"What? She kept screaming and I didn't want the cops to come so I thought it would be easier to knock her out. I mean I did a good thing." I say and look around. "See, no cops."

"Uh huh. All that and you finally got to get her good." Jack says

"Hell yea. God that felt wonderful." I say, knowing the charade is over. Everyone but Angel laughs and we head back home.

The next day, everyone is up and I know that if someone was to walk into the house they would see the weirdest sight in front of them. Bobby is on the toilet, Jack is in the shower, and I'm standing at the mirror applying my facial mask wearing a tank top and boy shorts. I'm used to it, I grew up in a house with four brothers and one bathroom, you do the math.

"I don't understand why your impatience asses couldn't wait until I was done." I say

"You take forever and you just said we are impatient. Where are you clothes?" Bobby says and I roll my eyes

"I'm wearing them smart ass."

"Where's the rest of it?"

"I don't go out like this. These are what I sleep in." I respond. Angel comes in and I can't help but think that this is getting ridiculous. We are like having a bathroom party.

"I gotta ask you a question." Angel tells Bobby

"What's up?" Bobby asks

"You know me and Sophie did a lot of making up last night." Angel says

"Ah, she woke up from the nap she was taking." I say fake sweetly. Angel just ignores me as Bobby and Jack laugh

"But it seems I got some rust on the tools down here. Dyonne, you might wanna turn around because your brother could some serious damage." Angel says arrogantly

"If someone could find it." I mumble, but they don't hear me

"Ask the cockologist in the shower." Bobby tells Angel

"How would I know?" Jack asks

"You're the expert." Bobby says

Jack sticks his head out the shower curtain and looks over Angel's "tools"

"Rug burn. You're gonna live." Jack tell him

"You know, Jerry ain't been straight up with us about that redevelopment project." Angel says and I frown. _What in the hell does that mean_, I think. "He got involved with some bad people and basically he is broke."

"You think this has something to do with what happened to Mom?" Bobby asks

"No, but it's something to look into. I need y'all to down and visit this city official named Douglas." Angel says

"Why don't you tell me what you know Angel?" Bobby asks

"I know you need to stay your ass on that porcelain. This is gonna require a little finesse and you have a reputation of being a hot head." Angel says

"I wrote the fucking book on finesse." Bobby says as start to wipe my mask off my face

"Wait for me to wipe my ass, Angel. I'm coming with you." Bobby says "Get me fucking toilet paper, Jack." It's no use because Angel is already gone.

Bobby is pissed, but we go to check out Douglas anyway. We had busted the window on his car and doused the inside with gasoline. We are always trying to set some shit on fire. I guess Jerry was right when he said we were destructive.

"Councilman Douglas. My name is Bobby Mercer. I believe you know my brother, Jeremiah?" Bobby says as the councilman walks toward his car. "You got his business shut down, right?"

"This is not the proper venue for an appeal." Is all the councilman says as he walks and enters his car. We all smirk at each other and once the councilman closes his door, Bobby nods for me to get the gas tank. I start pouring gas from the back of the car to the front.

"Now I gotta light your ass on fire! All I wanted was a name. You gonna be a black gingerbread man now." Bobby says as I finish pouring the gas. Jack is by the councilman's window lighting a cig and I go to stand by him.

"That's ok. I'll have my little brother here suck your burning dick." Bobby says and Jack and I cringe with the thought "Roll down the window."

"Victor. Victor Sweet." The councilman says

We get a call from Angel telling us we need to get to the bowling alley. I'm hella confused because I thought we were trying to figure out who set mom up. Not have a damn birthday party.

"What's going on, Angel?" Bobby asks

"Was the councilman helpful?" Angel asks, I know he is dodging the question

"Yep, he was a real public servant." I say sarcastically

"You remember a punk named Victor Sweet?" Bobby asks

"I remember a Malcolm Sweet." Angels says

"Victor was his nephew. Apparently, he got sick of the ass whoopings and sunk his uncle into the river. He owns everything now." Bobby says

"Bobby, word around town is that Jerry owes a lot of people money." Angel says

"What are you talking about?" Bobby asks

"You recognize that dude over there with the fathead?" Angel asks. I turn and recognize the dude as a friend of Jerry's

"Yea, that's Evander Pearson. He used to be all right."

"He's working for a guy named Victor." Angel says and I connect the dots. I just don't understand how Jerry got mixed up with them. I refuse to believe he had anything to do with Mom's death though. I know we have to be missing something.

"Holy shit." I hear Jack say and I turn around to Jerry walking over to Evan and giving him an envelope.

"I found out Jerry got a big insurance check for Mom's death." Angel says

"No." I say "He couldn't have been involved. There is no way in hell."

"It's staring you in the face." Angel tells me, but I just shake my head

"We're gonna deal with Jerry later. Come on." Bobby says and leads us toward Evan. I don't want to do this. We are at a bowling alley; I mean there are children here. But Bobby is already gone.

"It's nice to see you guys, but we were just leaving." Evan says

"You ain't going nowhere. What were you talking to Jerry about?" Bobby says

"Nothing. Just saying hello." Evan says and I don't this isn't gonna end ok.

"I hear you're Victor Sweet's boy now. He's treating you like a house nigger." Bobby says

"Bobby!" I hiss at him

"You been gone a long time, fellas. Things have changed, just ask Dyonne." Evan says, and I immediately tense up. Jack looks at me, but I shake my head telling him now isn't the time for this.

"What's in the envelope?" Bobby asks

"What envelope?" Evan tries to act stupid

"You wanna play that fucking game with me right now?" Bobby says and all by brothers take a step forward

"Y'all gonna do this here?" Evan asks

"Right here. Right now." Bobby says with his hand on his gun. I look at Evan's daughter on his side she looks so scared right now. I wonder how much of her father's world has she seen. Does she have nightmares? I refuse to be any part of that. I step around from behind Bobby and walk up to Evan.

"Evan. Please don't do this. Your family is here and I can't control my brothers. I don't want anyone hurt. Just give me the envelope." I plead with him. He stares at me like he's thinking "Don't let your children be exposed to this and get dragged in."

He hands the envelope to me and I immediately give it to Bobby because I don't even want to touch it. I turn back to Evan.

"Thank you." I walk out with my brothers feeling the weight of everything that's happened today.

We are sitting in the car outside of Jerry's house. Jack is in the backseat with me and my head is in his lap as he combs his fingers though my hair.

"I aint playing no more. I'm gonna go in there and find out whats up." Bobby says as he tries to leave the car, but Angel pulls him back

"Stop Bobby. His family is in there." Jack says

"Our nieces and sister-in-law." I add

"You need to calm down." Angel says

"Oh, I'm calm. He thinks I don't know what the fuck is going on." Bobby says and I roll my eyes at him because he really is a hot head. Angel calls Jerry and tells him to meet us at mom's house in the morning. Angel goes to start the car, but stops when Bobby asks a dreaded question.

"What the hell did Evan mean by 'just ask Dyonne'?" Bobby asks and I tense up again

"Nothing." I say

"Bullshit. Tell me the truth." Bobby says and him and Angel turn in their seats to face me.

I sigh "I remember when we would sneak off in the middle of the night to play hockey. I remember when Jackie and I would walk around the neighborhood just to let blow some steam off. I used to could go for morning jogs to the park and back. You can't do that now."

"Why?" Bobby asks

"Why? Because everything's just gone to shit. The neighborhoods aren't the same anymore. You can't just walk around your neighborhood without getting harassed. The parks and schools are full of drug dealers. I see more and more people from my graduating class getting killed in the streets. That's why I carry a gun everywhere. After my friend's attack, I refuse to become another dead Detroit statistic. I'm a psychology major so I know the rising deaths in black females in Detroit. Victor Sweet has fucked everything up." I finish, and everyone knows I'm not just talking about the neighborhood anymore, but mom's death

"If it's so bad, why was Mom still here?" Jack asks and I have to chuckle. I roll over so I'm on my back and I can face him

"There are tons of reasons. One we didn't have anywhere to go. Another was that her grandchildren and family are here. Plus, mom was always a Saint and she still wanted to help more kids out of the foster care system and into homes. She was actually asking me how I would feel if she brought a kid into the house." I say and I know they were shocked

"Mom wanted more kids?" Angel asks and I nod

"I thought it was a wonderful idea. I mean, I wouldn't be the youngest anymore." They laugh a little

"Dyonne, you have to know Jerry might have had something to do with mom's murder right?" Bobby asks and the atmosphere goes right back to being serious

"No Bobby." I say as I sit up straight looking at him in the face "I don't have to know that and neither should you. Any of you. He's our brother and he wouldn't do that." I pissed now

"Being broke, mom's insurance, and paying…" Angel adds but I cut him

"I know what happened. I was there goddamnit. I know something is missing. I know you guys are gonna do whatever tomorrow, but you better not fight. I hate to see you fight." I whisper the last part as I look out the window, signaling to them the end of discussion. A tear runs down my cheek as Angel starts the car. I feel Jack grab my hand and I give it a squeeze. I have such a bad feeling about tomorrow. I pray to God that Mom is watching us.


	8. Feelings Confirmed

I woke up dreading today. Jerry is coming over and the guys are going to interrogate him. I know it's going to be all bad. I get dressed with my gun tucked in my waist like always. I walk downstairs to see Angel and Jack sitting on the couch with no Bobby in sight. I have such a strong feeling in my gut telling me something is gonna go wrong. I'm leaning on the doorframe when Jerry walks in from the back. I can't even look at him so I avoid eye contact.

"What?" Jerry asks

"You know what you did." Angel says and he takes the envelope out and shows the money

"No! You don't know who you fucking with! Where's Bobby?" Jerry asks and he turns around to be met with Bobby's fist

"Bobby!" I gasp

"What are you hiding Jerry? What!" Bobby asks completely ignoring me "If you had something to do with mom getting killed I swear to God I'm gonna kill you right here and now." After Bobby I says that my breathing gets heavily. I hate it when they fight

"Angel is going to ask you some questions and I shit you not brother, the time for lying is over" Bobby says and Angel walks over so him and Bobby are hovering over Jerry. Jack is frozen on the couch and I'm frozen at the door.

"We know you lying about your business and we know you got mixed up with some gangsters." Angel says

"Hold on…" Jerry says while trying to get up, but Bobby kicked him back down

"Stay down!" Bobby says and I feel like such a punk when a whimper escapes my mouth

"Y'all think I had something to do with Mom getting killed?" Jerry asks

"You got a check for 400,000 that you just happened to forget to mention from Mom's life insurance." Angel says

"She took out the policy for the girls. I ain't have nothing to do with that. Come on man." Jerry responds

"It makes since guys." I add to try and end the fight

"Stay out of it Dyonne!" Bobby snaps at me and I'm shocked because he has never talked to me like before so I just shut up

"You made the payments." Jack adds, and I'm shocked he can even say anything

"Good timing, Jerry. Just when all hope is lost for you Mom gets shot by some gangsters and you hit the fucking lottery." Bobby says with such venom that it scares me

"Hold up! Y'all tripping cause I made insurance payments. What? I paid all her bills." Jerry says, he gets up and pushes Bobby and punches Angel right in his jaw "Where the fuck were y'all? Huh! How many years did I take care of her and Dyonne my goddamn self? Y'all were around doing nothing. Bullshiting! And now I killed her?"

"Why would you pay off a killer like Sweet? And what the fuck did he do for you Jerry?" Angel asks stepping back up to Jerry and I turn away thinking they are about to fight until I hear Jerry

"He killed my fucking life!" Jerry says and I turn around to face them again "I put everything in that project. I bet it all trying to make something of myself! Then Vic's goons gonna come try to take a piece."

"You paid him, Jerry. You got in bed with him." Bobby points out

"No, I didn't pay them! That's how they fucking shut me down!"

"Wait, I thought the city cut you off." Jack says jumping in

"Douglas? This is Detroit! Sweet owns Douglas." Jerry says. After that is said, I hear a knock on the door and I guess Jack does too because he starts to get up to answer, but I put my hand up telling him to stop. I point at the three oldest telling Jack to watch them; I gladly answer the door because I need a moment to collect myself. I answer the door

"Your mother was a whore." Some dude turned around tells me while giving me the finger

"You know what? Fuck you I could kick your…" I don't get to finish because the asshole throws a snowball at me. Now I'm hella pissed because he is playing like this is a joke. He walks away and I jump down from the porch and ball some snow while running after him. He turns around and he is wearing a hockey mask that immediately makes me think of Friday the 13th. I get more nervous when I see the gun in his hand pointed at me. I throw the snowball at his face and grab my gun from my waist and immediately shoot him in the chest.

He falls to the ground and I'm frozen in shock until I see the van coming. I turn around to run back to the house when I see my brothers outside.

"Bobby!" I scream as I run until I hear gunshots and feel a sting in my left shoulder. I fall into a snow mound near the telephone pole by the house. I turn around to see a bunch of guys shooting at my home, my home where my family is. One of the guys sees me and he turns his gun to me and I raise my gun. He hits me in the stomach and I hit me in his chest. None of the other gunman saw me.

"Bobby!" I scream because the pain is unbearable. I drop my gun because I can't do anything with it, but draw attention to myself.

"Dyonne!" I hear Bobby scream back, and I'm grateful he's ok

"Bobby!" I scream again because I'm getting scared. I'm crying so hard that I'm blubbering now. I don't want to do this anymore. The cold of the snow is numbing my body and I think if mom was here she would yell at me for forgetting my sweater.

"Hold on Sweetheart!" I hear Bobby say, but it's faint. I can feel myself slipping a little bit. I wonder what it would be like to just let go. I mean I could see Mom again, but I know I can't leave my brothers. We love each other too much and that's when I decide I have to fight it.

I come out of my trance because I don't hear anymore gunshots. I turn my head to the right and see one gunman reloading. I see the others on the ground. A brick shoots out from the house and hits the guy in the face. I see Bobby jump out of the house and onto the guy punching him in the face and I remember why he is called the Michigan Mauler. Jack runs out of the house and heads straight for me.

"Hey babe." He says as he sits by me. He puts my head on his lap and turns it so I can spit out the blood in my mouth. We hear tires screech and look up to see the van heading towards Bobby.

"Bobby!" We scream as we see the van getting closer. I see Angel jump from my room to the ground to get Bobby and all I could think was, _Why the hell was he in my room_. Angel is trying to pull Bobby off the guy when I see the Jerry's car smash into the van. I begin to cough uncontrollably.

"We need an ambulance!" I hear Jack say and I could hear the panic in his voice. Bobby, Angel, and Jerry run over to us.

"Hey Sweetheart." Bobby says, taking a seat next Jack with Angel and Jerry on my other side. Bobby puts his hand over my stomach wound and Angel on my left shoulder. I start gasping because I can't breathe and Jack moves my head back to the side to get rid of the blood.

"Help! Somebody help!" I hear Angel scream, but it sounds far away. I see Sophie come running out with her cell phone calling the 911. It's funny that I could die right now, but I still want to beat her ass.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Jack says and I move my head to look at him and see him crying. I lift my hand to touch his face and he grabs it.

"Don't." I tell him "Don't go there."

"That's right." Bobby says "There's no need to go there because she is gonna be ok. She still has to go on and become a big time Superstar and make lots of money. So when I get old, she can move me into the mansion with her." I chuckle softly and look at him

"Nope." I say, my eyes getting heavy "When all of you get old I'm putting y'all in an old folk's home." They laugh softly and I hear the ambulance coming.

"See, you're gonna be ok." Jerry says

"I love you guys so much." I say and my eyes finally close

"D?"

"Sweetheart?"

"Dyonne!" is the last thing I hear


	9. Plans

I hear machines beeping and smell the sanitation products and immediately know I was in a hospital. I hate hospitals; they overcharge you and barely help you. I open my eyes and smile at the sight. All my brothers are sleeping in the uncomfortable hospital chairs. Jack is sitting on my right, Jerry is beside him, Bobby is on my left, and Angel is beside him. I love them so much I could cry. I hear the door open and see the nurse walk in. She smiles at me and I smile back.

"They've been here for 2 days." The nurse says looking at the guys

"Really?" I ask

"Yep. They refused to leave you. They must really love you." She says, with a smile on her face. "I'm gonna go tell the doctor you are awake so you can find out when you can leave." I politely nod and she leaves

I decide since the doctors coming in its time to wake up the boys and I know the perfect way.

"Oh my god, you missed the Stanley Cup Bobby!" I say and he jumps up knocking the blanket off himself

"Huh?" He asks, but then he looks at me, smiles, and hugs me. I squeeze him back, but when he pulls back I put my finger to my lips and point at our other still sleeping brothers. I turn towards Jack.

"Jackie, your band got a record deal and are leaving you to go on tour!" I say, and he also jumps up

"Those bastards…" He says, but stops when he sees me and jumps up to give me a bear hug. He starts to cry, and I pull back to wipe his tears and kiss his forehead. I motion for him to sit down and be quiet. Two down and two more to go.

"Jerry, you won the lottery!" I say and Bobby and Jack laugh when Jerry jumps up and exclaims

"Yes!" But his celebration is over when he sees me and he gives me a hug. I tell him to sit down and be quiet. I can't believe Angel's lazy ass is still asleep because they boys did not wake up quietly. He is such a heavy sleeper.

"Angel, the marines are shipping out." I say to him, but he is still snoring. I look at my other brothers and they are trying not to laugh.

"Angel, I ran Sophie over with my car!" I say and his eyes bolt open

"Dyonne!" He says, but I smile innocently at him

"I'm in a hospital bed. A hug would be nice." I say and he hugs me

"I love waking you guys up. We should do this more often." I say then frown "Minus the whole me getting shot thing." They nod their heads and the doctor comes in.

He has to be the most delicious man I have ever seen. He looks so young. His gorgeous blonde hair and killer smile. He looks like Chad Michael Murray **(AN: *Wink*). **I got lost in his intense blue eyes. Jack had to nudge me to get me out of my trance.

"Hello Dyonne. I'm Josh Terry, the intern of your doctor. You were shot in the left shoulder, grazed in the thigh and stomach. You only passed out due to blood lost, but you should be free to go. You will have to be careful with you shoulder, but you're a lucky woman because it could have been a lot worse."

"Don't I know it." I mumble, but then smile at him "Do you have my discharge papers, Mr. Terry?"

"No, but I can go get them. And you can call me Josh." He smiles back at me and leaves the room

He has a hot back. You can see the muscles in his shirt and I just want to run up my hands across his back and chest and…

"Dyonne!" Bobby says and breaks my out of my thoughts

"Huh?" I try to be innocent

"What was that?" He asks

"What was what?" I say

"Don't act stupid. I saw him checking you out." He says

"So? What can say? I'm sexy." And I laugh at the looks on my brother's faces.

"Whatever. Did anyone bring me some damn clothes?" I ask

"Yea, but it's in the car." Angel says

"Well go get in." I say

"Fine." He says and goes to leave the room

"Jerry, go with him." I say and everyone looks at me "The Buddy-system." Is all I say and Jerry follows without another word. Josh comes back in with my discharge papers

"Ok, here are your papers." He goes to walk up to me, but Bobby is in the way and won't move. Josh looks a little scared. I roll my eyes and push Bobby out the way so Josh can walk by.

"Ok, you need to sign here. And here. You also have some pain medicine to pick up." He says

"Ok, I'll have one of my brothers pick it up." I say

"Your brothers?" He asks

"Yep. Who did you think those guy were? That's Jack and the rude one is Bobby. The bald black one is Angel and the other one was Jerry."

"Oh, it must be cool to have them."

"Yea, they are cool at times."

"Ok, last signature and you're done."

"Thank you Josh."

"You are _very_ welcome." He says and he shakes my hand. I feel him slip in a piece of paper. He leaves and I keep my hand closed. Jerry and Angel come back with my clothes and I kick them out so I could change. I look at the piece of paper and see his name and number. I put it in my pocket and get dressed. As we walk out of the hospital, I see Josh and smile at him. He winks back.

While on the way to Mom's house the boys fill me in and tell me it was Victor Sweet who ordered the hit and now Green is dead. We get back to Mom's house and my momentary escape from reality is definitely over.

"Oh no." I say and jump out the car "Look at Momma's house." I want to cry, but I can't

"We're gonna fix it." Bobby tells me and Jack leads me into the house. I sit on the couch with Bobby and Jack on each side and Jerry pacing with Angel sitting in a chair.

"What are we gonna do?" I ask and it's silent for a moment

"Nothing." Bobby says and we all look at him in shock

"What do you mean 'nothing'?" I say

"I mean we aren't gonna do anything. You were shot and you could have died. I can't lose any of you." Bobby says and I know he is scared, but I'm not backing down

"Exactly, I was _shot_. Mom is _dead_ and Victor is gonna pay for what we did. We are the Mercers and we never back down from a fight." I say and they all look at me

"Look at that, little sister is right. And they ain't gonna stop until we dead." Angel says

"I can ask Evan if Sweet will cut a deal." Jerry says "He's a business man I can give him the rest of Mom's insurance money."

"He ain't gonna go for that." I say

"But it's worth a shot." Jack says finally jumping in the conversation. Jerry leaves to make the phone call.

I get up to make some tea. I walk in with my tea as Jerry comes back from his phone call. I lay my head on Jack's shoulder.

"Evan said he'll go for it and the meeting is at 4." Jerry says and I look at him like he is crazy.

"Today?" Angel and I ask at the same time and Jerry nods his head

"That's in 3 hrs." Jack says

"That's not all. Evan said if Fowler is there Sweet won't go for it." Jerry says

"So there's not no plan." Bobby says, getting frustrated

"There's a plan." Angel says, everyone looks at him but me. I'm looking at Bobby

"We take him out before the meeting." I say

"We can't kill a cop, even if he is corrupt." Jack says

"He handed Mom to Sweet; he ain't walking away from this." Bobby says

After Bobby said this, we all started to devise a plan. Nobody wanted me to do anything because of my shoulder, but they were sadly mistaken if they thought I was gonna stay at home. Sweet killed got my mother killed and me shot, his ass is going down. I definitely have to be a part of his demise. If the Mercers are going down, we are bringing some people with us.

* * *

Sorry it took a little long, but I partied maybe a little too hard during New years. I had to feed my OTH addiction so I made the doctor Chad Michael Murray. Whatever, sue me. Anyway, the next chapter will probably be General POV with maybe some Dyonne POV. Hope you guys had a wonderful New Years. Review!


	10. Its On

****

AN: I just wanna apologize to all my readers for the wait. I got caught up in school, then personal problems, and other stories that I put this on the back burner. I'm back and I think I'm gonna make one more chapter after this one. Also be aware of all the POV changes, but I want to capture everyone's thoughts as the climax goes on. Again, sorry and I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Jerry POV**

I'm at the house waiting for Evan to arrive. I don't how everything is going on Angel and Jack's end, but I'm nervous. This was Dyonne and Bobby's crazy plan anyway.

**Dyonne POV**

This is it. Bobby and I devised this plan and now we gotta see if it would work.

**Bobby POV**

It's time to kick some ass. I lost my mother and my sister got shot. Someone is definitely gonna pay.

**Angel POV**

I don't know why Jack's ass is freaking out. I'm the one doing the hard part; we gave him the easiest part of the plan

**Jack POV**

I can't believe we are about to do this. Angel and I are taking Fowler out. We are outside of Fowler's house. Angel nods his head at me and goes to the back of Fowler's house. I walk over to a kid I see playing baseball.

"Hey kid." I say and the kid walks over to me. "You wanna make 20 bucks?" The kid nods his head.

I'm standing across the street watching the kid walk up to Fowler's house with a box of Baby Ruths. He knocks on the door and offers Fowler some candy for money. Fowler takes a candy bar and slams the door in his face. He's such a dick. I walk toward a bar because I know there's nothing for me to do until the plan ends. I hope Mom keeps everyone safe.

**Angel POV**

After I nod to Jack, I enter Fowler's backyard and walk to his backdoor. I pick the lock when I hear Fowler go and answer the door. I enter the house and sneak up behind him after he closes the door. I put a plastic bag over his head and start to strangle him.

"This is a problem. This is a big problem for you." I tell him as he thrashes around. I put his ass on the ground and hold the back of the bag with one hand. With my other hand I reach in to my pocket for my phone and I call Bobby.

"Hey, I got him." I say

"_Is he out of the way?" Bobby asks_

"What? You wanna ask him."

"_Let me hear his voice."_

"Hold on. Let me put him on." I say and put the phone to Fowlers head as the moving around and trying to breathe.

"_We got you bitch."_ I hear Bobby say and then I get a dial tone.

**Jerry POV**

I'm at the house with Bobby and Dyonne waiting for the call from Angel and Evan to show up. I hear some honking outside and all I can think is _Think of the Devil and he shall come._ I look out the window and Bobby walks next to me.

"You aint leaving until we get the call from Angel." Bobby says

I nod my head and pace. Dyonne is sitting on the couch with her notebook writing, acting like we aren't executing a plan that can get us killed.

"Why are you so calm? We are in a war and you're lounging on the couch with your notebook and feet up." I exclaim at her. She stops writing and looks up at me and I feel a little bad for saying that.

"Ok, 1. I'm not lounging on the couch. 2. We can't do anything until Angel calls so you need to chill out. And 3. If we make it out of this alive, I have a gig coming up and I need new material." Dyonne tells me and I understand you is using her outlet.

"Sorry." I say and she nods her head focusing back on what she was doing. I hear Evan knocking on the door and ringing the doorbell. I lean against the door making excuses on why I'm delayed. I'm getting antsy and Dyonne has stopped her writing to stand me and Bobby.

"We ain't going nowhere without the call Jerry so calm down." Bobby says and I bounce up and down getting pissed off.

"I'm coming. I'm grabbing my scarf." I say to Evan when Bobby's phone rings. I hear him talking to Angel and I look over to Dyonne and see her face breaking out in relief. She climbs the stairs to do whatever and Bobby ends the call with Angel.

"Go." He tells me and I exit the house. I walk off the porch and to the car when these dudes come up to me and frisk me. I grip the hand tighter and send a silent prayer that God and Mom is watching us. I riding in the car and we are in the middle of nowhere. There's nothing but snow everywhere.

The car stops and I get out. I walk towards the others guys and they are cutting a hole into the ice.

"Uh uh. What's that?" I say backing up and Evan laughs

"Tommy here is eskimo." Evan laughs and I'm in no laughing mood. I'm in the middle of a group of guys when I see a SUV fast approaching. I see Sweet and his guys get out the car.

"Jeremiah Mercer. Business man. Give me the money." He says and snatches the bag off my shoulder. "Goddamnit, I like the way you do business. We could have been partners and it would have been a sweet deal for both of us. Now it's just a sweet deal for me." He tells me and my jaw clinches

"Com'on man. We gonna do business or not." I say and he looks up at me

"Right. Down to business. What were the terms again? You give me 400 grand and I pardon you brothers and sister. Forgive and forget, right?" He says

"That's right. My siblings told me I was naïve and you would shoot me and take the money." I say

He chuckles, actually laughs some "Shoot, you hurt my feelings."

"Good. Cause you don't know shit about hurt feelings. I just buried my mama and my sister was shot. I think that's payment enough, _Vic_." I say spitting out _Vic_ like it was a disease.

"You been thinking a lot boy." Vic says getting serious

"That's right. My mama raised me as a thinking man. So, me and my family came up with a whole new proposal." I say and I see the others pull t swarm around him

"A whole new proposal? Is that right?" He asks condescendingly

"Yes, sir. You gonna like it too. It really is a-a sweet deal. Instead of giving you the 400 grand, we decided to give it to all those mistreated men you got behind you" I say

Vic rolls his eyes and raises his hand "Pistol. Evan, I said pistol." He says

"No, bitch. You forgot I was in the union and I never missed a meeting." Evan says

"It's cold out here when you by yourself, ain't it?" I say

He laughs again "So, what now. You gonna kill the hand that feeds you over some stupid old lady." He says and I lose my temper

"Watch your motherfucking mouth!" I tell him and point my finger at him

"You dumb shits. I told Fowler about this meeting. You kill me? You going down for murder." He says and I see the guys smiling at him.

"He aint coming." I tell him and see his confused face

**Angel POV**

I throw Fowler on the ground with the belt tied around the bag and my foot on the belt. He was squirming around trying to reach for the belt.

"You'll never get the belt. Trust me." I tell him and he calms down and I see the recognition pass on his face when he feels the bag get soft by his mouth when he inhales. He tears at the bag and rips it open. I step off the belt as he gets up to breath.

I point my gun at his head "People never go for the bag. It's always the belt first." He rips the rest of the bag and belt from around his neck and throws it down. "The bag has to be clear because black doesn't work like that. Get over there right now." I say and point towards a chair in his living room.

"Ah-ah-ah. Do you hear that? That's the beautiful sound of my boys coming." Fowler says and I can hear the sirens going.

I guess Sophie did her job right. Good, because there is no way with her big mouth that she could ruin it. Plus, Dyonne said she'd have both our asses if something goes wrong and she may be the youngest, but she is definitely scary when she wants to be.

"It's not looking good for you, homeboy." Fowler says

"We'll see if they're your boys when they find out you killed Green." I say

"That's you angle, huh? You gonna walk out there and tell them I killed Green. That's you story?" He asks

"Well, it's true. You did kill him."

"So what? I killed my partner. I could kill the whole precinct if you were the only witness. They'd probably make me chief. You're a Mercer brother, brother." He says and makes and fist and puts it over his heart "No cop would ever believe you before me."

"You know right? You're right, but what about the cops I got outside of the van listening to our whole conversation." I say

"You're lying." He says getting angry

"Afraid not." I say and show him the "wire" "Look outside. Ok, lieutenant, I'm bringing him out. Let's go. It's over." I tell him

He walks toward me and takes the gun by twisting my arm and the next thing I know I'm on the ground and he has the gun pointing at my head.

"I'm gonna pop your head like a champagne cork." He says and then talks to the "wire" "I'm taking this clown down with me."

Fowler lets me up and puts the gun to my head. He walks toward the door and tells me to open the door. I open it and he takes us outside and there are cop cars all around the house. He has his hand on my shoulder and is using me as a shield. I guess I should have told him the wire was a fake, but whatever.

"I'm swear I'm gonna kill him." Fowler says as he points the gun at everyone.

I hear one police officer "I thought Fowler was the hostage." Fowler might have heard it too, but he was too busy screaming about how they set him up.

"Fowler, calm down and put the gun down." One officer says as he approaches but Fowler quickly shoots the cars to make him back off. I elbow Fowler in the gut and punch him in the face. He goes to shoot me, but a guy shoots him in the knee. Fowler tries to shoot the guy, but the guy shoots him in the heart.

Fowler is dead. Jack and mine's end of the deal was held up. I reach in my pocket and pull out my phone to call Jack.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Jack. The plan worked out perfectly."

"_Let's hope everything is good on their end."_

"It will be."

"_You need a ride?"_ Jack asks and before I can answer and I see a cop moving towards me

"No, our friendly neighborhood police will give me a ride. I'll see you soon." I hang up the phone as the cops handcuff me. Now it's up to Jerry, Dyonne, and Bobby to finish this thing.

**Jerry POV**

"Which one of y'all gonna do it, huh? Who's the tough guy here?" Vic says circling around and pushing people

"Who's gonna take on the Champ. You, Charlie?" Vic asks and before I can say anything, he sees Dyonne and Bobby walking toward the group.

**Dyonne POV (I know, finally right?)**

As Bobby and I are walking, I get a call from Jack letting us know all is good on their end. I see the group of guys and Jerry walking out clapping as he does so. I look at Bobby and see he is wearing Momma's favorite cross necklace. It's on now.

"Yeah. That's right." Jerry says

"Is this what you all been waiting on? The oldest and youngest Mercer?" Vic says with a smirk on his face I can't wait to see it get slapped off.

"You good, Jerry?" Bobby asks

"I'm straight." Jerry says "You good, D?"

"I'm fantastic." I say looking at Vic and as he looks me up and down and fight the need to cringe

"Who's gonna do it? Don't tell me it's you Sweet Cheeks." Vic says with a laugh

I fake laugh as Bobby hands me his jacket and I put it on "Me? Oh no. As much as I would enjoy kicking your ass, I'm here for the show. This is all Bobby."

"No shit. Bobby Mercer. Back in town." Vic says as he takes off his coat "You gonna be the one, man."

"Watch his hands, Bobby." Evan says as Bobby steps up to him. He kisses Momma's necklace and tucks it into his turtle neck.

When Bobby steps all the way into the circle it begins. Everyone is pumped and yelling and screaming.

"Get him Bobby! Whoop his ass!" They cheer and I clap along with them

Bobby swings at Sweet and misses and Sweet hits him in the jaw when he tried to turn around. And hit him again before he could do anything and Bobby hits the floor.

"Get up Bobby!" I scream at him

"Come on!" Sweet yells

They circle around the ring a few times. Bobby lays a hard jab to Vic's nose and another one. Vic is taken aback and tries to play it off, but I see him unsure of what to do. The guys are still cheering Bobby on.

"Man, get him! You got this!" They scream

Bobby goes to punch him, but Vic ducks and hits him twice in the face and once in the gut. Bobby goes down and Sweet wrestles him until Bobby is under him and they are strangling each other.

"Goodnight, man." Sweet says

"Get him Bobby! Don't you punk out! Turn it around!" I scream at him because I'm getting nervous. They are close to that big hole in the ice.

Vic flips them around so Bobby is on his back and Vic is under him and got him in a chokehold.

"Elbows! Elbows!" Everyone cheers and Bobby keeps elbowing him

Vic finally lets go and Bobby elbows him in the face. Then he decks him twice in the face.

"Get up Bitch! Get up!" Bobby yells at him

Vic gets up and Bobby punches him right on his spine and Vic falls into Evan who pushes him back into the fight. Bobby head butts him, knees him in the stomach, and Vic falls over.

"Yeah!" They cheer and I see Vic getting up I step in front of him. He looks up at me and smirks with blood dripping from his mouth

"You come to help me Mini Mercer." He says and I shake my head and lean a little bit towards him just so it's more personal, but enough space I could back up if he tried something.

"You killed my mother. The only one to give a damn and you got me shot. I was shot 3 times." I reach into my pocket and pulled out a picture of me with my arms around Brittany and another black girl. "Do you see that black girl in the picture? Do you recognize her? Her name was Sasha and she was my best friend. She was walking home from work when a black SUV rolled up and asked her if she needed a ride. She said yes and she got in to never be seen again. The next time I saw her was at her funeral. The funny thing is that the car she got into matches the description of yours." I say pointing without turning my gaze from him. I want him to look into my eyes "You took her and you raped her and beat her until her face was hard to recognize. Then you dumped her into the sewer like she was trash. We were going to college and she wanted to be a special education teacher and you killed her without a second thought and because of all the pain you caused I hope you rot in hell." I say and spit on him. I can hear the guys' gasps behind me. "You are a waste of sperm and egg." I turn around and I guess he tried to grab me because next thing I know Bobby serves him an uppercut that knocks him out cold.

"Put him in the hole." Bobby says and pulls me into a huge hug. I squeezed him back and buried my head into his chest.

"Sasha was your friend who was robbed?" Bobby asks and I nod against his chest "That wasn't a mugging Sweetheart, that was murder." I nod again trying to keep the tears at bay and he rubs my back.

I lift my head from his chest "I wasn't ready to talk about it, but I couldn't let him die without him knowing that I know everything. After she died, I looked into it and scoped the neighborhood, just like you taught me." Bobby smiles a little and kisses my forehead. I pull away from him and hug Jerry. He also holds me tight. Whispering things to make me feel better like he always does.

We start our trek home and I feel better because it's over. Mom and Sasha were avenged and Sweet was gone. He wouldn't wreak havoc on Detroit anymore.

"What about the cops Bobby?" Jerry asks. I'm walking between the both of them.

"Cops love the Mercers, Jerry." Bobby says and I scoff/laugh.

Yep, everything is back to normal. I need to prepare for the major blows I'm about to receive the cops are never gentle.

* * *

At there it is. One more chapter to go. I figured out I would want Dyonne to be played by Katerina Graham. Here is a link to a pic. Remove the spaces.

h t t p : / / w w w . f a n p o p . c o m / s p o t s / k a t e r i n a g r a h a m / i m a g e s / 1 0 6 8 6 4 2 5 / t i t l e / k a t e r i n a - g r a h a m - p h o t o


	11. Aftermath

I really do fucking hate the police. These idiots really think they can get a Mercer to roll over and confess. Psh!

"Just tell us what happened, Dyonne. I'm sure this wasn't your plan, it was probably Bobbys. We can help you." Det. Bryant says. Not my plan? If only he knew.

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about. You know what, I'm leaving." I stand from my seat and I'm immediately thrown back down by Det. Williams.

"Sit your ass down." He says "I'm sick of being nice to you…" I interrupt him

"Being nice? You call throwing me around this damn room being nice? Well thanks." I say sarcastically

"Shut up, smart ass. What happened to Victor Sweet?" He asks

"Who's Victor Sweet?" I ask him with an innocent look on my face. He comes around and grabs me by the hair. "Ow! Look here, cop or not. The next time you grab me by the hair, I'm hitting you in the balls."

"Just tell us what happened." Det. Bryant says impatiently

"Are you deaf? I told you, I don't know what you're talking about." I say getting irritated. Det. Williams grabs my hair again and I twist around to kick him hard in the balls. He lets go and falls to the ground. "I warned you."

He gets up from the ground and punches me in the face. My head whips to the side and I bite back a groan.

"You hit like a bitch. Is that the way you mother taught you to treat a woman, Williams?" I ask him in fake concern

"You're not a woman. You're a Mercer." He says with a sneer

"Oh, I'm a woman. Just ask your sons." I say with a smirk

"Oh, I bet your mom would be proud of you." He goads and if looks could kill he would be 6feet under.

"Don't talk about her." I tell him

"How would she feel to know her daughter has become a whore, just like her?" He says and I lunge at him. I tackle him to the ground and punch him in the face. He hits me back trying to roll me over, but I'm not letting him. Det. Bryant gets me off of him and holds me in his arms.

"We're done here." Det. Williams says. I'm still trying to get to him and he opens the door. Det. Bryant still has my upper body so Williams grabs my legs and they throw me out the door. I land right on my ass on the hard, cold cement.

I sit there in shock for a minute and look to see the guys standing there with smirks on their faces. I jump from the ground to and race to the door, but they slam it in my face.

"Fuck you guys. You better pray I don't see you on the street, you pansies." I yell while hitting and kicking the door. I stop and turn on my heel to walk toward the front desk. I see Camille and Sofi there. Camille sees me and rushes over.

"Are you ok?" She asks and hugs me

"I'm fine. Do you have a scrunchie?" I ask her and she pulls one from her purse. I run my fingers through my hair and pull it into a messy bun. I've got a headache from that bastard pulling my hair, my ass hurts, and I feel the bruise on my cheek, but other than that I'm good. "Have you heard anything about the guys?"

"No, they aren't telling us anything." Sofi adds and I just nod.

"I don't have the patience to deal with this." I say before walking to the front desk. "I want to see the Mercers right now." I growl

"I'm sorry we can't…" The guys says, but I interrupt him

"I don't give a damn what you can or can't do. I want to see my brothers." I say

"And I want to see my husband, Jeremiah Mercer." Camille adds

"And my Angel." Sofi says

"Ladies, I'm sorry but you can't see them." The guy says

"Look here, they aren't under arrest so you can't hold them. I want to see them now or I will tear this precinct apart." I tell him completely serious. I see Sofi and Camille nod. Before the guy can say anything, I see Jack walking out from the back.

"Jakcie!" I say and run toward him. I hug him and he hugs me back. I pull back to look at his face. He has a split lip and I run my finger over it "Are you ok?"

"I'm good." He says and brushes his thumb over my bruised cheek. "Are you ok?"

"I'm good." I say repeating his word and we laugh. I turn to see Jeremiah being thrown out and Angel coming out from a different way.

"Don't push him like that." Camille yells at the cop and I hold back a laugh.

"Baby you know I can take a punch." Angel tells Sofi and I roll my eyes.

"Where's Bobby?" Jack asks and before anyone can say anything we hear the Michigan Mauler.

"Let me catch you on the street without that badge and I'll slap the shit out of you." Bobby says walking away from the cop.

"I should slap you Bobby. I told you not to let him get hurt." Camille says hitting Bobby's shoulder.

"He breathing." Bobby says walking over to us.

"Good, the gang's all here. Let me get my shit!" I say slapping my hand on the desk. The guys all crowd around while Camille and Sofi hang back.

"You talked, didn't you Superstar?" Bobby asks and I glare at him

"I know you ain't talking to me, Bobby. He must be talking to you, Jackie." I say

"I didn't say shit. Would did you say, Jerry?" Jack asks

"Nothing. What about you Angel?" Jerry says

"Not a damn thing." Angel says

"Well I talked." Bobby says and we all stare at him in shock. "I told him I was banging his wife."

"Me too." Angel says

"Me too." Jack and Jerry say at the same time.

"You guys are stupid." I say laughing with them.

**3 months later**

Everything has calmed down. The cops didn't have any evidence so we haven't heard from them since. Fowler had this huge funeral and everyone was talking about how sad it was he had to go out like that. It definitely made me wanna barf. Anyway, we got Mom's house fixed back up and I have all my brothers' home. Tonight, I have a date with the very sexy Josh Terry. I hadn't had a chance to get in contact with him until now and I was excited to hear he was still interested.

I picked out a slamming black dress with a cut out back with crossing straps. The hem fans out and if I twirl, it lifts up. My hair is in a bun with curled pieces framing my face. I have black eyeliner on and mascara. I put some shiny lip gloss on and look in the mirror. I put on my Louboutins (my 18th birthday gift from mom) and I grab my clutch.

I head downstairs to get my long coat so I can be ready when Josh comes and we can hopefully skip the interrogation. I walk down the stairs and see all my brothers there.

"Ooh. Don't you look sexy?" Jack teases as I walk downstairs and when I get to the bottom I do a little spin.

"I know." I tell him with a smile

"What are you wearing?" Bobby asks and I sigh

"A dress." I tell him

"I know that, loser. Where's the rest of it?" Bobby says and I groan

"Shut up, Bobby." I say and grab my jacket from the couch

There's a knock on the door, but all my brothers rush pass me to the door. I fight to pass them, but Jerry is holding me back.

"Who the fuck are you?" Bobby asks and I cringe

"I'm Josh; I'm taking Dyonne on a date." He says and I smile because I didn't hear his voice falter.

"Where are you taking her?" Jerry asks

"Dinner and dancing." He says and I get excited. I love dancing.

"Are you looking to get laid tonight?" Angel asks and I've had enough

"Angel Mercer!" I yell at him and break free of Jerry's hold. I push to the front of group and Josh looks so handsome in a suit. "Hi Josh, you look handsome tonight."

"Hey Dyonne, you look absolutely stunning." He says and I blush.

"Thanks." I say

"Ready to go?" Josh asks

"Yep." I say and start walking back toward him when Bobby gets in my way

"Nope. I'm telling you to go back up those stairs and change." Bobby says angry

"I'm gonna politely tell you to go to hell." I say to Bobby and kiss him on the cheek before maneuvering past him and grabbing Josh's hand and quickly exiting the house.

"I'll be back by 1." I yell over my shoulder as we rush to Josh's car.

*DM*

The date with Josh was wonderful. He took me Salsa dancing! I mean a guy dancing is one thing, but a white boy with some moves is just spectacular. It was so much fun and definitely sexy. There was some serious chemistry. After the dancing, we'd worked up an appetite so he took me to this nice Mexican restaurant. The food was spectacular and the conversation was better. I learned he had 2 brothers, one older and one younger. His dad was an accountant and his mom a teacher. He kinda had the "apple pie" life. Well, as apple pie as Detroit can get I guess. I told him a little bit about my family. I told him how my mom adopted all of us and how close we were. I told him about her murder. He held my hand and brushed the tear that fell. He's a wonderful guy.

And here we are in his car outside my house. I don't want this night to end, but I know it has too. We get out the car and hold hands as he walks me to the door.

"Thanks for a wonderful night, Josh." I tell him with a smile

"No, thank you. I really like you." He says and I blush ducking my head

"I really like you, too." I say and he gently lifts my head so I'm looking at him and he leans in to give me the sweetest kiss. I put my hand on his face to hold him there for a second and then slowly pull back. I gently rub his cheek with my thumb and smile up at him.

"Goodnight, Josh." I tell him

"Goodnight." He says before kissing my forehead and heading back to his car. I watch him get in and wave at me before pulling off.

I quietly open the door to the house and slowly close it when I get inside. I lean against the door and put my fingers to my lips and a huge smile breaks out on my face. That's when I notice how quiet the house is. I thought they'd wait up to interrogate me, but I guess not. I slip off my shoes and tread up the stairs to mine and Jack's room. I walk into the room and turn on the light; I jump and scream when I see ALL my brothers in there. Jack is on his bed and Jerry's on mine with Bobby sitting in front of Jack's bed and Angel sitting at the foot of mine.

"What the fuck is wrong with you guys? Are you trying to kill me? You idiots!" I yell at them trying to regulate my breathing.

"We had to make sure you got home safe…and alone." Angel says and I roll my eyes

"Yea, because I would have really brought him to the room I share with Jack to have sex." I say with disbelief

"How was your date?" Jerry asks and I automatically smiled

"It was good." I say and Jack raises an eyebrow

"Just good? The way you're cheesing I would think it was more than good." He says

"Fine, it wasn't good. It was amazing. We went salsa dancing and to this nice restaurant. We talked and he was a real gentleman." I say with a dreamy look on my face

"Did you fuck?" Bobby asks and I narrow my eyes at him. He always has to ruin my good moment.

"I'm not gonna dignify that with an answer." I tell him, putting my stuff in the closet.

"Oh, so you did." Bobby says and I lose it.

"Ok, you know what? We need to talk. Everybody OUT; everybody without the name Robert Mercer!" I say and everyone gets up to leave except Bobby and I slam the door behind them.

"What's your problem?" I ask Bobby

"I wanna know if my sister gives it up on the first date." He says heatedly. He is always in my business.

"No Bobby. I don't give it up on the first date. Momma taught me better than that and don't talk to me like that. When I give it up is my business." I tell him.

"I'm just looking out for you, D." He says and I sigh. I know he's trying to protect me, but he can't always. I walk up to him and hug him.

"I know and I love you for that, but you don't need to worry about me. I'm a smart girl. I mean I'm a Mercer." I say and we laugh.

"I know. I love you, Baby Girl." He says squeezing me

"I love you, too. Now, get out and let Jack back in. I'm tired, but I'll answer any other questions tomorrow." I say and he nods before kissing my forehead and walking out the door. I get into my pajamas and walk to the "Wall of Mercer" and look at all the pictures. We've been through so much, but we're still standing tall. I kiss my hand and lay it on a picture of Mom. She always said no matter what, we'd always have each other.

"You were right, Mom." I whisper before getting into bed and going to sleep.

* * *

I know it's been forever. I've had this chapter for a minute, but I didn't want to post it because it would mean this story was really over. :'( This was my favorite story to write. I'm thinking of doing a sequel. I wanna thank everyone for the reviews, alerts, and favorites. Love you all!


End file.
